Miedo
by Uriko
Summary: Pronto será la última pelea de shamanes, y esto derrite un poco la frialdad de Anna... «YohxAnna»


-Mañana... mañana todo estará a punto de terminar y yo... yo siento miedo.  
  
La rubia sacerdotisa se levantó lentamente del sillón en el que se encontraba sentada y tan despacio como se movió de su sitio, camino por los pasillos oscuros, alumbrados únicamente por la tenue luz de la luna que lograba filtrarse dentro de la casa.   
  
Anna llegó a su habitación, tomó unas bolsas que estaban dentro y salió nuevamente, dirigiéndose ahora a la de su prometido. Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta, dudó un momento, pero después simplemente entró, despacio, como un cuidadoso ladrón.  
Yoh estaba durmiendo profundamente. ¿Cómo podía estar así de tranquilo? Mañana... sería la pelea final.  
  
La joven no movió un solo músculo durante algunos minutos, solo estaba ahí, sentada junto al futón en el que su prometido descansaba, observando su rostro casi hipnotizada. Cuando volvió en si misma, lo llamó.  
  
-Yoh... - dijo con su voz tan suave como siempre, pero esta vez distinta... cálida, y a pesar de que aquel llamado fue casi un murmullo, Yoh acudió a el entreabriendo sus ojos con algo de desconcierto.  
-¿Anna?... ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó algo adormilado  
-Te traigo algo - dijo señalando las bolsas mientras Yoh la miraba con extrañeza - tu abuelo te mandó algo de dinero y yo te hice un nuevo traje. No vallas a olvidarlos... mañana.  
Por un momento, Yoh solo la miró, extrañado de que lo despertara solo para hacerle la entrega a esas horas de la madrugada. Luego sonrió.  
-Muchas gracias, Anna. - le dijo amablemente - Ahora creo que deberías ir a dormir.  
-Si... yo - ella sintió como sus mejillas se encendían de manera imperceptible en medio de la oscuridad que la envolvía a lado de Yoh mientras terminaba su frase - ¿Puedo... dormir contigo esta noche?  
El joven shaman se sorprendió un poco ante la petición, pero nuevamente sonrió, y esa sonrisa la acompañó de un "sí".  
  
Anna removió las cobijas, se recostó junto a Yoh y volvió a envolverlos a ambos entre ellas con movimientos aún lentos y cuidadosos, como si fuera a romper el tiempo con tan solo un paso demasiado rápido. Ambos se encontraban ahora ahí... recostados, tan juntos que podían sentir la respiración del otro. Anna rompió repentinamente el silencio con una voz suave y baja.  
  
-Tengo miedo, Yoh...   
  
El joven se halló sorprendido por la confesión. Anna, la fría y cruel Anna... ¿tenía miedo? Bueno, lo sorprendente no era realmente que ella sintiera miedo. Después de todo, era humana, con sentimientos, como todos. Lo sorprendente era que lo confesara. Anna era a veces muy mala con él... pero eso no le importaba. De alguna forma sabía que se preocupaba por él y que toda su crueldad era un reflejo un tanto extraño de esa preocupación. Anna tenía su propia manera de mostrar sus sentimientos, y él, Yoh, después de tanto tiempo, había aprendido a entenderla y agradecérselo.  
  
-¿De que? - le preguntó tras unos momentos  
-De... lo que pueda pasar - dijo ella a la vez que se encogía un poco bajo las cobijas. Yoh lo notó y se arriesgó a pasar su brazo por debajo del cuerpo de su prometida. Una vez que lo hizo se valió de eso para atraerla hacía él y envolverla en un tibio abrazo. Anna solo se lo permitió, y cuando se sintió tan cerca de él no pudo reprimir más las lagrimas que cayeron silenciosamente, aunque no lo suficiente para Yoh, quien inmediatamente pudo notar el llanto ahogado de la joven junto a él.  
-No va a pasar nada, Anna... te lo prometo. - le dijo gentilmente, apretándola más contra su cuerpo.  
  
El silencio reinó nuevamente incluso más que la oscuridad, pero no por más de algunos minutos en los que fue nuevamente Anna quien se encargó de quebrarlo.  
  
-Hay algo... - empezó a decir con voz temblorosa y susurrante -... algo que tienes que saber... ahora, por que no sé si podré decirlo en otro momento  
-¿Y qué es? - devolvió él con la voz igualmente baja, pero firme e impregnada de cariño y comprensión  
-Ai... Aishiteru - fue lo que dijo antes de sonrojarse profundamente y sentir como Yoh la separaba unos centímetros de él. Solo los suficientes para poder mirar directamente su rostro y responder...  
-Yo también, Anna.  
  
El shaman acercó su rostro al de la sacerdotisa y presionó suavemente sus labios contra los de ella. Anna se dejó llevar y cerró sus ojos mientras respondía a la dulce caricia que le brindaba su prometido. Después de casi medio minuto, se separaron de manera lenta, como si no quisieran hacerlo.  
  
-Buenas noches, Anna - dijo Yoh volviendo a abrazarla con más fuerza  
-Buenas noches, Yoh - contestó ella pasando sus brazos por la espalda de él, mientras que ambos se dejaban llevar por el sueño... y la belleza de su momento.  
  
°.:¨°`:*:´°¨::.~¤~.::¨°´:*:`°¨:.°°.:¨°`:*:´°¨::.~¤~.::¨°´:*:`°¨:.°  
  
Konnichiwa n_n Bueno, para empezar, eso de que Anna le pide a Yoh que la deje dormir con él no es cosa mia, es un spoiler que me halle leyendo un fic en ingles (ya que no los hay en español ¬¬) y yo puse todo lo demás (exepto lo de las bolsas, tmb es cosa del manga, volumen 9)  
El titulo salió de mi falta de originalidad y este es minific tan mini por que la verdad he tenido una crisis de inspiración desde hace tiempo... pero esta pareja me gusta tanto que quize esforzarme un poco para que saliera algo semidecente... aunque creo que no lo conseguí ^^U en fin, creo que es todo, y no olviden de ni Yoh, ni Anna, ni Shaman King me pertenecen a mi T.T  
  
°.:¨°`:*:´°¨::.~¤~.::¨°´:*:`°¨:.°°.:¨°`:*:´°¨::.~¤~.::¨°´:*:`°¨:.° 


End file.
